Cuenta Falsa
by MarcyZor-El.D
Summary: Lena Luthor tiene una cuenta falsa y Kara Danvers ha estado hablado con ella todo este tiempo sin saberlo.


Kara observó la pantalla de su celular con una sonrisa releyendo los mensajes de ayer.

-Sabes que probablemente es una cuenta falsa, ¿verdad?

-¡Alex!-Gritó sobresaltada soltando su celular.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte- Dijo riendo.

Kara solo rodó los ojos en respuesta, buscando el aparato.

-No es una cuenta falsa.

-Kara, han estado hablando por meses pero cuando hacen planes para conocerse te cancela.

-Solo fue una vez- Frunció el ceño.

-¡Su foto de perfil es una flor!

Se observaron en silencio.

-Sabes que Winn podría...

-¡No!- La señaló en advertencia.

Alex levantó las manos.

-Está bien, está bien- Otro silencio-. ¿No te da curiosidad al menos saber quien es realmente? Incluso podría ser un hombre de 50 años.

-No es una cuenta falsa y definitivamente no es un hombre de 50 años.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que conectamos tan bien.

-Oh vamos.

-Ok, admito que es una poco sospechoso que casi no tenga amigos.

-No olvides la foto de perfil.

-Bueno, no importa. Además aunque fuera falsa, es... interesante. Y podemos hablar de literalmente cualquier cosa y no importa por que de todas maneras no la conozco.

Alex la miró con desconfianza, al final rodó los ojos y puso su atención en la pantalla enfrente de ellas y vio algo que la hizo sonreír de lado.

-Hey mira, tu crush está en la tele- Dijo alcanzando el control y le puso volumen.

 _-Aquí podemos ver las imágenes del día de ayer en la inauguración del hospital para niños de la familia Luthor._

Kara se sonrojó.

-¡Lea Luthor no es mi crush! Solo me parece... atractiva.

-Atractiva.

-¿Puedes culparme?- Respondió mordiéndose el labio levemente con la mirada fija en el televisor y la mejillas aún rojas.

-Puedo dejarte sola, si quieres.

-¡Alex!

"Me pregunto si todavía queda pizza de ayer" pensó Kara mientras le pegaba al borde de su libreta con la pluma en silencio algo distraída. Desde que Cat decidió irse de Catco y Snapper se volvió su jefe, este tipo de juntas se habían vuelto un tanto tediosas.

-La revista de la semana pasada no tuvo tantas ventas como esperábamos. Necesitamos tratar más temas de interés popular. ¿Sugerencias?

-Bueno, ayer fue la inauguración del hospital de Lena Luthor.- Dijo alguien llamando la atención de Kara.

-Asumo que lo tienen cubierto.

-Esttamos en ellos.

-Necesitamos una exclusiva.- James la miró por un breve momento, sonriendo un poco. ¿Acaso era tan obvia?

-Danvers puede hacerlo.- Respondió Snapper sin notarlo.

-Yo...

-Perfecto.- La interrumpió su amigo con una sonrisa más amplia y siguió la junta como si nada.

 **Kara Danvers: Adivina quien tiene una entrevista con Lena Luthor.**

 **Katie Grey: ¿¡De verdad!?**

 **Kara Danvers: Siiii.**

 **Kara Danvers: Al inicio estaba un poco aterrada y sorprendida pero ahora estoy muy emocionada. ¡Nunca estuve tan feliz de ser reportera!**

 **Katie Grey: ¿Aterrada? xD**

 **Kara Danvers: Si :P es que es tan linda y...sexy que no puedo evitar estar algo nerviosa.**

 **Katie Grey: Suena a que alguien tiene un crush.**

 **Kara Danvers: Y tu suenas como mi hermana.**

-Señorita Luthor.

Lena se encontraba sentada frente a su computadora con el celular en las manos, sonriendo.

-¿Señorita Luthor?

Seguía sin prestarle atención mientras se reía ligeramente concentrada en algo que estaba escribiendo.

-¡Lena!

-¡Jess!

-Señorita Luthor solo quería avisarle que la junta con los ejecutivos se ha movido para mañana a las 12:00.

-Muchas gracias.- Después de algunos segundos empezó a alternar la mirada entre la pequeña pantalla y su secretaria, que no se había movido de su lugar y la miraba indecisa.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si, señorita Luthor.

Jesse movió lentamente poniendo la mano en la manija de la puerta pensando un momento hasta que decidió voltear a ver a Lena, quien de nuevo estaba riendo por algo que leyó en su celular.

-¿Sigue hablando con aquella chica?

-Kara Danvers, si.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno...

-¿No se suponía que sólo usaría esa cuenta falsa para saber que se decía en redes sociales sobre usted y L-Corp?.-La interrumpió, cautelosa.

-Lo sé pero es que es tan- Movió la mano que tenía libre buscando la palabra correcta. Suspiró-. Divertido. Hablar con ella es tan divertido y me siento tan libre de ser yo misma. Jess, con ella no importa mi apellido. Bueno- rió un poco-. Podría decirse que si importa, ¿quien iba a pensarlo? también le gusta Grey's Anatomy.

Jess no dijo nada y solo la observó.

-Además- Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla nuevamente, sonriendo-. Tiene un crush en mi.

-Usted usted o..

-Lena Luthor.

-Oh.

Al día siguiente Kara se encontraba en el elevador de L-Corp chocando una y otra vez si no había olvidado algo para la entrevista, estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada. Respiró hondo cuando las puertas se abrieron y caminó hacia el escritorio frente a la que supuso era la oficina de Lena Luthor.

-Buenos días, soy Kara Danvers de CatCo. Tengo una entrevista con la señorita Luthor.

-¡¿Kara Danvers?!

Kara se asustó un poco con la reacción de la secretaria y de pronto estaba aún más nerviosa.

-¿De CatCo?- Respondió con algo de miedo de haber hecho algo mal con la reservación de la entrevista.

-Si. Si, lo siento. Un momento por favor.- Jess se levantó con el ceño fruncido un tanto confundida y entró en la oficina.

-¿Señorita Luthor? Kara Danvers está aquí para una entrevista.- Hizo énfasis en el nombre.

-Déjala pasar por favor.

-Kara Danvers.- Repitió de la misma manera.

-Ya lo dijiste.- Dijo riendo al ver la cara de su secretaria.

La miro incrédula pero hizo pasar a la reportera.

-Buenos días, señorita Luthor.

Lena ya sabía como era. De vez en cuando pasaba más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir viendo su foto de perfil, casi estudiándola. Pero verla en persona era otra cosa completamente diferente, era casi tan alta como ella en tacones y definitivamente más bonita que su foto.

-Señorita Danvers, tome asiento por favor.

Pasaron la entrevista entre miradas y sonrisas de vez en cundo. Lena descubrió que era bastante fácil hacer sonrojar a la reportera y le encantaba.

-Bueno, eso sería todo.- Dijo con una sonrisa cerrando su libreta.

-Muy bien.

Se observaron en cómodo silencio.

-Así que, señorita Danvers. ¿En verdad le parezco "linda y... sexy"?

Kara abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa y se sonrió furiosamente. Lena no pudo evitar reír esta vez.


End file.
